


lance and the galra

by MuchOtaku



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOtaku/pseuds/MuchOtaku
Summary: " I'll stay in exchange for my brother.."Benji's eyes widened."LANCE NO! this is my fault please "the beast seemed to consider lance's words for a moment."alright"basically your everyday beauty and the beast AU but gayer





	

lance was preparing supper (if a loaf of bread and meat counted as supper ) when benji came bounding in

benji was lances younger brother who he lives with in a small hut after their parents death. lance and benji had been in a orphanage since lance was 15 and benji was 12, and as soon as lance had turned 17 he had grabbed benji and left that god awful place and found himself a job as a tailors assistant earning himself just enough money to keep himself and beji alive, for now.

"brother the best thing happened today!"

lance stifled a laugh at his brothers figure which was bouncing up and down quite excited.

"what is it benji?" he asked 

"I overheard this really beautiful maiden from a nearby village tell her companion that she would love herself a rose as red as blood and that she would be willing to marry whoever presented her with one" benji said practically jumping now 

lance sighed inwards, benji did have a weakness when it came to beautiful , independent women but lance couldn't blame him either because so did lance, he guessed it was something that ran in the McClain bloodlines for even his father had fallen in love with his mother who was quite beautiful and interdependent herself. but lance suspected he was a little different,as not only was he attracted to women he also found him self attracted to handsome young men as well. 

"a rose as red as blood?... that would be very hard to find during this time of year, why its nearly winter!" questioned lance, setting supper down at their small wooden table.

"this is why I must ride immediately to find her one, before winter really sets in "

" you want to ride half across town until you come upon a rose as red as blood?"

"yes! please brother! you have to let me go"

lance stared at his brothers figure who was still standing as if awaiting instructions to function, lance could see it in his eyes that his brother badly wanted to prove him self to this girl. and lance supposed it would be alright because his brother was nearly 18 and didn't really need his permission anymore. 

lance sighed " alright, you can leave in the morning" 

 

\-------

lance waved at his brother from the porch as he mounted on his horse 'Philip' 

"farewell brother! for I will soon return with the reddest rose you have seen" cried benji stirring philip in to a canter 

As Benji rose away lance couldn't get the feeling of dread out of his gut, something wasn't right

**Author's Note:**

> well this chapter was something like a test chapter cuz im new to this writing thing and forgive me if its too rushed and crappy cuz this is my first fanfic XD  
> i hope you guys like the concept tho and i was NOT prepared on how challenging it was gonna be writing a medieval story ;-;


End file.
